Happiness Over Beliefs
by Castieldelic
Summary: Alfred and Matthew want to get married. There's only one thing stopping them: their own father. Discontinued, I'm sorry.


**A/N: Well, this is my first AmeriCan story. It's mainly based off this picture I found on tumblr. Anyway, this is a M rated story for cursing and some sex. Enjoy. Sorry for such the crappy name. I'm up for any suggestions, as usual.**

* * *

_**Happiness Over Beliefs**_

* * *

"T-they said no... T-they don't want it...!" My lover screamed on the bed we shared, bursting into sobbing tears.

"Please, Mattie..." I took the hand that wasn't holding the dreaded note. "We can find somewhere else to live... Move out away from mama and papa..." I tried my best to stop him from crying. I can't stand to see the waterworks.

He fell onto my lap, looking up at me with those bloodshot eyes I hate to see. "They don't want us happy... I don't understand..." I stared down, sitting him up to embrace him. "Matthew. Don't cry. We're going to get through this, and we're going to be happy. I promise you."

"Then call them. Tell them that we're leaving." He handed me his mobile. I sighed, gently lifting him off my lap to make the phone call.

"Hello?" Arthur's voice blasted through the earpiece.

"_Was Matt going deaf or something?" _I thought as I replied with a simple, "Iggy, it's me."

"I have Caller I.D.; I know who this is." He snapped. "What can I do for you?"

"Matthew and I want to move away. We're happy together and I'd like t-"

"No. My answer is no. And my answer is final."

"I didn't ask what your damn answer was." I snapped into the earpiece. "That letter made Mattie cry. _Cry._ Is that what you wanted to happen?"

"I didn't know he'd take it so hard. He should man up."

"Put Francis on the phone." I spoke slowly, trying my best to mask the anger rising in my chest.

"My answer is no." I heard him pass the phone over.

"Alfred..." Francis's voice whispered and I heard him as he walked to another room. "I didn't mean to make Mattieu cry... I..."

"I'm not blaming you. Tell me, yes or no." The end was stern. I wanted to make sure I got my point across.

"I don't object, of course. I just want to see him happy... Angleterre doesn't mean to be that mean... I'm sure, deep down, he wants you happy, too."

"Frog! Get back in here!" Arthur whined.

"I have to go. Best of luck. Kissy kissy." I smiled as he made kissy noises through the phone. I mimicked them and hung up.

"Damn." Sighing, I stepped out to the balcony to take a smoke. "I just want him happy..."

* * *

"Mattie... Mmm, I love you..." I gently walked behind my lover, nuzzling his neck.

"You smell like smoke... What did I say about smoking?" He nuzzled back gently, stiffening slightly as I kissed his neck.

"It was only one stick... Francis said yes. Arthur said no." I kissed it again. "I'm sure he'll try and convince him."

"Hope so." He pulled me closer, tilting his head back for a kiss. I smirked slightly, kissing his cheek.

"Not now... You look so tired. Lie down." I pushed his back against the bedspread. He frowned and pulled me on top of him.

"Please...?" He rubbed against me slightly, a wanting look on his face. I just hate when he uses that look. He gets his way with it every time.

"I said no..." I wiggled out his grasp, taking the note out his hand, folding it into thirds. "Call me when you wake up." The door shut with a soft "click".

* * *

"_I need a gift for Mattie..."_ My mind chanted as I walked down the wet, deserted streets. I stopped at a small gas station.

"Welcome." A loud voice boomed as I walked inside. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Can I get a pack of Cools, some flowers, and a bottle of maple syrup?"

"...Right away." I looked around, touching random items as he went to fill my order. "That'll be $17.65." I handed him the money and headed back to my house.

* * *

"Alfred?" Matthew weakly called out as soon as I walked through the door. "I'm awake." I stood at the doorway of the room, a warm smile on my face. "Did you go out? Did you bring milk?" He smiled back, sitting up.

"_Damn, I needed milk!" _I mentally kicked myself, but let it go. "Oops, I forgot." I walked in and sat next to his warm body.

"How about this..." I whispered into his ear. "I'll cook a beautiful dinner, we can sip on some wine, and the rest of the night is ours~?" I gently nibbled the lobe, watching him shudder.

"Okay..." He nodded slowly, gently pecking. I pecked back, squeezing his hand.

"Did you have anything in mind you wanted to eat?" I had almost forgotten to ask.

"Mnn... Nope." Matthew smiled softly, his violet eyes glimmering. Blushing slightly, I went to get started on the main course.

* * *

"Is that.. . Poutine?" I heard his soft voice poke out behind me. I nodded and smiled.

"I heard it was your favourite." I set the plate down in front of him, sitting alongside him. "Eat up!" I started on my food, glancing over at my other half.

He was staring at me, grinning. His eyes were shining, as if filled with tears. His hands under the table were fidgeting slightly, meaning he was nervous. I sat my fork down, wrapping my arms around his small body. "Eat... You're hungry..." I guided my left hand to his plate, grabbing a few chips and held it to his lips. He looked up at me, his mouth closed shut. I used my other hand to hold his nose. "Eat." I ordered, pushing the food hard against his lips.

"I'm n-" I stuffed the food into his mouth before he could finish his sentence. He choked slightly, swallowing. I handed the fork to him, taking my hand off his nose.

"Finish." I sat back, watching him intently. He shovelled the rest of the food down quickly, glancing over at me. "Was it that bad?" I stood, heading over to get the wine. Matthew relaxed as I poured the two glasses.

"How many bottles do we have?" He quickly took a gulp from his.

"H-hey hey, not so fast..." I took the glass from him. "We have three bottles, counting this one, but I can always go get more." I handed the glass back to him after refilling. "Cheers."

"Cheers." He clanked the glass and took an even larger gulp.

"Slow down, Mattie..." I took a small sip from my own cup. "We don't need you drunk all night."

* * *

"A-Alfred~!" Matthew giggled and slurred, handing me his now-emptied glass. "More?" I poured him half the cup, sighing. He hiccupped, drinking the rest.

"No more." I took the last bottle back to the cabinet. To be honest, I like Mattie drunk. He's passionate, louder, and he's stronger. I'd rather have him drunk out his mind than unhappy.

"Alfie~!" He stumbled behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I slowly lead him down to our bedroom and set him down. I looked at my lover, studying him. He was in a daze, looking around like an impressed child. He giggled and blew a kiss at me. I blushed and blew one back. He leaned in for a kiss, which I gladly obliged.

"Mattie...?" I whispered, breaking the kiss. He blinked up at me. "Let's make love." I kissed him again, much more passionately, and laid him back against the bed.

"W-wait!" He broke the kiss.

"What?" I pulled back slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still drunk." He hiccupped, frowning.

"Let's have sex, then." I kissed his neck. He laughed, licking his lips.

"That tickles... But I w-want to remember it tomorrow..."

"I'm sure you will..." I moved back up to his lips, staring at them. He stared back at me.

"Just kiss me." He pulled my face up to his, crashing our lips together clumsily. I quickly snatched off his glasses, moaning within the deep kiss.

Sex between us is... Different. Our sex is dirty, hot, lusty, and loud. I don't know where we learned it, or where we got it from, but we'd always wake up lovingly the next morning.

Making love is a different story. It is loving, filled with passionate kisses and moans. Matthew loves making love. He's much more focused on pleasure than anything else when we do.

* * *

"A-ah! Hmm..! O-ah!" Matthew fell into a pit of moans and screams, panting and crying. I quickly kissed away the tears, pumping his erection along with my thrusts.

"H-how's it feel, Mattie~?" I purred into his ear, licking the shell. He whined and bucked against me faster.

He didn't reply, only panting and whining. "A-Alfred!" He screamed, clenching up in pleasure. I followed soon behind, moaning his name slightly. Matthew pulled down, kissing my nose.

"It felt great~!" He hiccupped, still in his drunk daze. I frowned slightly.

"Sleep, okay? You'll gonna have a killer headache tomorrow..." I pulled him off me and sat him down on the bed.

"W-well, where are you going?" He yelled, making grabby hands.

"I'm going to take a smoke." I pulled on my pyjamas and started to head out.

"Take me with you." He sat up, trying to pull on his own clothes. Sighing, I helped him put on his jammies and carried him out.

* * *

I sat him on the chair next to the ridge, making sure he wouldn't fall off. "It's dark out here."

"That light's not." He pointed to the cigarette. "I want some."

"No, you don't. You hate smoking, remember?" I took another long puff, blowing it in the wind.

"B-but..." He stammered, frowning. "Fine. I'll get one myself." He reached for the packet. I quickly put my half-finished cigarette out, picking him up again.

"No smoking. Go to sleep." I threw him on the bed carefully. He smiled, nodding slowly. I waited by the doorway, making sure he wouldn't try to run back over to me. I went back outside, lighting up a second cigarette.

"_Mattie's been really clingy lately..."_ I thought, quickly finishing the first stick. I took a deep breath and pulled out another without thinking. "Fuck this." I threw the whole packet down to the ground. "Matthew wouldn't want this." I headed back to the bedroom, throwing myself on the bed. "G'night..." I grasped his hand tightly and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chapter. So sorry for the abrupt ending. Expect an update within two or three weeks, hopefully sooner than that. Thank you for reading!**

**~Markey**


End file.
